The Suite Life on Digital Deck
by skittykat501
Summary: Right before the ship docks in Odaiba, Zack, Woody, London, Baily, and Cody get digimon and learn they have to save the digital and real worlds.
1. The Digimon Come!

**Oh boy, another Suite life on Deck fan fiction! But this time it has Digimon! All rights go to their owners, blah, blah, blah, disclaimer stuff... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" We will be arriving in Odaiba in four days." The ship's intercom said.<p>

Cody and Baily were at the smoothie bar waiting for Zack to make them there smoothies. They had Cody's laptop out researching about Odaiba.

Baily was reading an article off the Internet "It says here that Odaiba has been known to have so called 'Monster attacks"

At the words 'Monster attacks' Zack rushed to the two and grabbed the laptop "Let me see!" He started to skim through the pictures "Wow! There are pictures of dragons, giant bugs... this place is monster central!"

"Well" Cody chimed in "Lucky for us, there haven't been any 'monster attacks' recently. And besides, it's probably some overly elaborate prank."

Zack gave the computer back and said "Well I still want to see a monster!"

Baily retorted, "I would like to see our smoothies!"

Zack rolled his eyes and quickly made their smoothies. After they were done, it was getting late so they all went to their rooms, Cody bringing his laptop back with him.

**_At Cody and Woody's room_**

Cody opened the door to find Woody reading a comic book. Woody asked, "Were have you been?"

"On the sky deck researching about Odaiba."

Just then, Cody's computer, which was still in his hands, started to shake. Cody quickly put it down and opened the screen. The screen was pure white and glowing. Then four things came out. Two of them came to Woody and Cody. They looked like high-tech Tamogachi devices. Cody's was red while Woody's was green. The other two were odd creatures. The one that came to Cody looked like a mutated armadillo. The one that came to Woody looked like a tiny blue dragon on its hind legs.

Cody looked at the creatures "What the heck are you?!"

Both exclaimed "Were Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

The blue dragon declared "I'm Veemon! My friend here is Armadillomon!"

Armadillo continued, "Cody, I'm your partner!"

Veemon turned to Woody "Woody, I'm yours!"

Woody brought out the device, "What is this?"

Veemon looked at it and said, "That is a digivice! It means you are digidestened!"

Cody asked, "What does digidestened mean?"

Armadillomon replied, "Oh it means you get a digimon and help save the digital and real worlds. No pressure."

Cody exclaimed, "So… were now assigned to save two worlds?"

"Yup."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

With that Cody fainted. The three looked at him for a while until Woody said, "He'll be fine."

**_At Baily and London's room._**

Baily was about to open the door to her room until she heard London screaming. She quickly opened the door to see London on her bed with her arms around her legs. There were two creatures in front of her. One was a small, white, cat-like creature on its hind legs. The other was a tall, yellow, foxlike creature also on its hind legs.

The cat turned to Baily and yelled "Baily!" She ran towards Baily and Leaped into her arms "I'm your digimon partner! The name is Gatomon!" Gatomon got out a pink digivice and gave it to Baily, "Here's your digivice."

The fox creature got closer to London "I'm Renamon, also a digimon. London, don't be afraid of me. I'm your partner, all I want to do is protect you with my life."

London poked her head out and released her legs. "Well, you are a pretty monster Renamon."

Renamon gave London a diamond colored digivice and said, "I prefer digimon. Here is your digivice."

Baily closed the door as Gatomon and Renamon explained why they were here.

**_At Zack's room._**

Zack was playing 'Better Life' on his computer. "No, no, no! You want to be in my arcade you have to play something! "His game started to go static. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't save yet!" The screen turned off. "Great, it crashed just as I was about to get dragon wings!"

The screen became white, two things came out. One was a blue digivice. The other was a purple creature with pointed ears, a red bandana around its neck, a yellow smiley face on its stomach, a white face, a tail, red gloves, and had two legs. It said "Hiya Zack! I'm Impmon your digimon partner! That there-" It pointed at the digivice "-is a digivice!"

"A digi-what?"

"Oh, uh... Let me explain." Impmon continued to explain to Zack about the digivice, digidestened, everything Veemon and Armadillomon explained.

The ship then started to rock. Very hard. "Uh oh." Said Impmon "We need to get to the sky deck, Quickly!"

"Why?"

Impmon grabbed Zack's hand and said, "The ship is under attack by a digimon!"

**_At the sky deck._**

Zack was surprised to see London, Cody, Woody, and Baily since no one else was there. He was even ore surprised to see them with digimon as well. And even more surprising was that they were facing a giant, red, crocodile, two tailed, teal rimed monster attacking the ship.

Impmon explained "That's Leviamon!"

The four, along with their digimon, turned to Zack and Impmon. Baily yelled "Zack! You have one too?!"

"Yes!"

Impmon ran to Leviamon "Night of Fire!" Flames came to his fingertips. Impmon threw them at Leviamon.

"Nice Impmon!" Yelled Zack.

Renamon came after Impmon "Diamond Storm!" Little diamonds started to form and Renamon launched them at Leviamon.

London was amazed "Gasp! Renamon can make diamonds out of thin air!" She started clapping, "Yay Renamon partner me!" Renamon smiled and rolled her eyes.

Armadillomon was in front of Cody "Don't worry Cody, I'll protect you!"

Leviamon looked at Cody and Armadillomon "Duo Tail Strike!"

It was about to clobber Cody with it's two tails but Armadillomon stopped it, "Rolling Stone!"

Cody patted Armadillomon "Thanks!"

"Anytime, partner!"

Gatomon was facing Leviamon "Cat punch!" She punched the giant digimon.

Baily worryingly yelled, "Be carful Gatomon!"

Veemon head-butted the digimon "Vee Head-butt!"

"Awesome Veemon!" Yelled Woody.

This went on for an hour or so until Leviamon gave up and swam off. Everyone cheered. Until Impmon said, "I hear people coming!"

"Uh oh." Armadillomon exclaimed, "We can't let nobody know we are here!"

"Why?" Cody asked.

Gatomon replied "The government might take us away from you guys!" She then hugged Baily "I don't want that to happen!"

Zack thought of something "Renamon, could you guide the other digimon to our rooms without being noticed?" Renamon nodded "Good! Go and do that."

Renamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, and Impmon ran off. Zack exclaimed "Well, at least I got to see a monster!"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknowingly to Zack, he will see more in Odaiba... and perhaps somewhere else. Until next time!<strong>


	2. In Odaiba

**My second chapter! In my version, after the digidestened defeated malomyotistmon, everyone but them forgot about it. All rights go to their owners! Enjoy!"**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the group got their digimon. Cody was doing his homework while Veemon and Armadillomon played. Woody came back with two sandwiches. One for himself and one for Veemon. "Here you go Veemon." Veemon happily took the sandwich and started to eat it.<p>

The intercom sounded "We will be arriving in Odaiba in half an hour."

Armadillomon started tugging Cody "Cody partner, we need to get ready to go in thirty minutes."

"Why?"

"Odaiba is where the original digidestened are. I should know, my brother is there." Said Armadillomon.

"Mine and Gatomon's too" said Veemon.

"Well, Ok." Said Cody as he logged out of his computer.

Veemon continued "You may want to pack a small backpack. Just in case."

Cody and Woody looked at each other and shrugged as they started to pack a backpack.

**_30 minutes later_**

The group walked off the boat while hiding their digimon. Everyone hid their digimon in their backpack while London put Renamon around her neck and played her off as a fox skin scarf.

The group hid in an ally and got out the digimon. "Alright" Zack began "Impmon where do we go?"

Impmon said "We will tell you if we see them."

London asked "Do you know what they look like?"

Gatomon nodded and said "Our siblings are here."

So the digidestened got the digimon back in the backpack (Or on the neck in London's and Renamon's case) and continued to walk around Odaiba. Veemon poked his head out of Woody's backpack and said "There's my brother's partner!" Veemon was pointing to a tan, brown haired boy with a blue jacket with flames.

The group walked towards the boy. "Konnichiwa" Cody said.

The boy looked at him and said "I can speak English you know."

Cody blushed as his friends laughed. Veemon jumped out of Woody's backpack and shouted "Hello Davis! I'm Veemon's brother!"

Davis replied "Oh! I have heard about you from Veemon" Davis looked up at the group and said "I'll take you guys to where me and my digidestened friends usually hang out. Then we'll do introductions."

**_At the school's computer room _**

The group met up with other digidestend. Ken, Cody, Yolie, Kari, and T.K.

"Hello!" Said Baily "I'm Baily and these are my friends Zack, Cody, London, and Woody."

Zack said " These are our digimon" The group got out there digimon and Renamon came off London's neck.

"Hang on!" T.K said. "Our Cody has a Armadillomon, are your Cody has a Armadillomon."

Everyone was silent for a second. London broke the silence "Hey, digi-thingy is acting up!"

Baily, London, Cody, Zack, and Woody looked at there digivices. They were reacting to one of the school computers. Hawkmon said "It's just like when you guys went to the digital world! But the gate is blue instead of green!"

Ken stated "I did a little bit of research about the digital world after we defeated Malomyotistmon, I found out that there might be other versions of the digital worlds. This might be a gate to another one."

The blue screen started to make a picture. There was a digimon that looked like human but had gray cat ears and a purple see-through purple cloth over her mouth. She was pleading "Is that the new digidestend? If it is, help! Gulfmon's army is attacking my kingdom! He might go your world!" The screen became blue again.

Zack lifted his digivice "We need to save them!"

Kari put his hand down "But you don't know if you will be able to come back to the real world!"

Zack took Kari's hand off his arm and said "I'll take that chance if it means saving both worlds!" He grabbed his backpack and Impmon climbed to his shoulder. The digivice reacted to the screen and Zack was sucked in. Renamon persuaded London and they went next. Woody and Veemon went next followed by Baily and lastly Cody.

They were all in the digital world and the gate closed. Davis asked "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows Davis? Oh wait, I do! And you will to next time!<strong>


End file.
